


Stucky one shots

by Tomholland1234



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, captainamerica - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, oneshots, steveandbucky - Freeform, stuckyfluff, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomholland1234/pseuds/Tomholland1234
Summary: Just some cute stucky fluff that I write when I’m boredI’ll try and post a couple of times a monthMost oneshots will be between 1000 and 2000 words xx
Relationships: Steve Rogers Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Stucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hey so thanks for reading this I guess (if anyone even reads this (they probably won't but oh well)) I'm gonna try and post once a fortnight so enjoy  
> And my author's notes won't always be as long as this one  
> ~  
> Words- 1122 without A/N  
> Warnings- fluff, (light swearing literally once)

"Steve! Hey Steve are you up?"

Steve knew that voice anywhere. It was his best friend Bucky Barnes who had probably come to take him out for the day, like he does every Saturday. It was 9am and Steve still hadn't gotten out of bed. It was a hot July day so he was laid in his underwear sweating, with no air conditioning to cool his small apartment down. He had woken in the middle of the night with a persistent cough and bunged up nose and hadn't got much sleep since. Despite not being in top shape Steve rolled his tiny body out of bed and traipsed half naked towards the front door where Bucky was shouting. When he opened the door he saw Bucky's look of excitement turn to worry as he looked Steve up and down.

"Hey Buck" Steve said as cheerily as he could

"Hey Steve, uh are you alright? Sorry did I wake you? I can leave and we can go to Coney Island another week if you aren't feeling-"

"Buck 'm fine just come in and I'll get dressed so we can go"

"Oh um ok" Bucky blushed as he realised Steve was only in his underwear, looking at the ground as he walked into the apartment

Steve let Bucky sit down on the couch as he went back into his bedroom to get dressed. He threw in the same clothes as yesterday, as he was saving his newly ironed shirt and trousers for a job interview at the phone company on Monday morning. Steve had always struggled to get and keep jobs, and mainly relied on his mother's income to get by. But now she had passed, Steve had to fend for himself and earn his own money. Bucky tried to chip in where he could but his wage couldn't support two grown men, especially when one has so many health conditions he practically lives in the pharmacy.

Steve stumbled out of his bedroom somehow looking iller than he did five minutes ago, big bags under his eyes and bright red cheeks and nose, which only pressed on Bucky's concern.

"Steve I really don't think you should be going out today. You need rest, I can stay home with you, I could even stay the night if you needed me to. Just come sit down" Bucky patted the seat next to him on the couch and Steve slowly walked over, slumping down onto the hard metal springs.

Bucky carefully unbuttoned Steve's jacket and placed it on the chair opposite, then sat back and placed his arm on the back of the sofa behind Steve. Steve took this as an offering to sit closer to Bucky and rest his head on Bucky's chest. Steve sighed in contempt as Bucky moved his arm so he could stroke Steve's hair.

"Thanks Buck. This really means a lot to me ya know?" Steve said after a moment of silence between the two

"Well what are friends for." Bucky replied "do really want me to stay the night Steve?"

"Oh um only of your not busy, you don't have to if you don't want, I know it sounds stupid"

"No, no, I'd love to Steve, I'll just need to go home to get a few pillows for this couch"

"I mean you could stay in my bed if you wanted" Steve mumbled under his breath, only just loud enough for Bucky to hear

"If you wouldn't mind then yes, I can sleep in your bed, apparently tonight's meant to get cold so you could do with the extra body heat."

"Yeah, yeah, body heat" Steve said

~

By the end of the day, Bucky had made him and Steve lunch and dinner and had been out to buy Steve some medicine, which he almost had to force Steve to take with his food, but Steve eventually gave in to Bucky's persistence.

For the rest of the evening they had put some music on and danced with each other, but it was really Steve clinging onto Bucky and standing on his feet while Bucky danced around the room. Bucky kept tripping over and bumping into tables whilst Steve just clung on to his best friend for dear life. But it was a distraction from how awful he was feeling and Steve felt a bit better with Bucky by his side

After a couple of hours of dancing, Steve and Bucky finally made their way to bed, with each other.

"Are you sure your ok with this Steve, I can always sleep in the couch or on the floor next to your bed if you want."

"James Buchanan Barnes for the last time, it's fine. Now just get into bed."

"One last thing" Bucky paused as if pondering on what to say "I don't have any clothes to sleep in and I doubt your night clothes will fit me so 'm gonna have to sleep in my pants"

Steve turned red at the thought of sleeping next to a half naked Bucky but said it was fine as he climbed into bed. From where he was sat he tried to focus on the opposite wall but failed miserably when he locked eyes with Bucky's abs. He was everything Steve wanted to be and more and he couldn't help the jealousy pang over him like the prick of a needle. Then Bucky started to pull his trousers down and Steve got even redder. Steve looked at Bucky's thighs and his perfect ass, covered by the thin white cotton of Bucky's boxer shorts.

"Like what ya see Stevie?" Bucky said humorously, but with a hint of seriousness in his voice, shaking Steve from his trance. 

"Oh uh umm sorry I didn't mean- I uh shouldn't have been looking"

"Don't worry about it Steve, now, you planning on letting me in that bed or you just gonna leave me to freeze out here." Steve peeled back the sheet, letting Bucky climb into the bed and then swiftly trap the sheet under their body's, not letting the cool night air into their warmth.

As soon as Bucky got comfortable, laying on his back, he pulled Steve up to him, so that Steve's head was rested in his chest.

"God Buck, at least gimme a chance to get comfy for myself." And with that in a quick movement Steve rolled over and snuggled into Bucky's side, breathing in the scent of his best friend. Steve tangled his legs with Bucky's while Bucky placed his arms around Steve protectively, as if he was defend Steve with his life.

"Stevie" Bucky whispered quietly to Steve

"Yeah Buck"

"You're a punk"

"You know you love me jerk"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."


	2. I don’t know if I’m worth all this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea at 1am so if I wake up and this is all gibberish- well i’m not gonna delete it because I put a lot of effort into it  
> Anyways it’s about 1.4K words if any of you like word counts  
> I’m also sorry if the translations are wrong I tried my best :)
> 
> WARNIGS: attempted suicide and descriptions of violence

After 70 years of torture and brainwashing, Bucky knew he would never be the same happy-go-lucky kid from Brooklyn he used to be. Instead he had the lives of innocent souls on his hands, stained a deep red that would never be washed out. The howling screams of his victims as they fought the winter soldier for their last breaths rattled in his head, some of the few memories he had gained back. 

Each look to his left limb brought pain to the ex HYDRA assassin, towing along a flashback after flashback to haunt him for the rest of his days. The prosthetic glistened in the faint light of the setting sun, reflecting at a new angle as the soldier walked around his partners bedroom, unconsciously walking closer and closer to the open window.

It wasn’t until a sharp gust of wind brought back an unwanted memory from his past.

February 11, 1972

I was in the detainment room, fresh out of cryo, waiting for my next mission. “Зима” (winter) the stout man addressed me. I didn’t recognise him but he said his name was Arnim Zola and had information for my next mission.

Zola held up a picture of a tall man with dark hair, someone I seemed to vaguely recognise, but couldn’t remember because of how frequently they were scrambling my brain. 

“His name is Hans Müller, and was a previous handler of yours” that’s where I recognised him from “We have great reason to believe that he is a mole working with S.H.I.E.L.D and has been reporting secret intel back to his bosses. It is your job to find him and kill him, whilst the other soldiers you will be working with retrieve and destroy any information he may have with him” I nodded, absorbing all the new information “He lives with his wife and daughter in Berchtesgaden in the south of Germany in the Bavarian Alps, meaning you will have to hike from Salzburg, Austria, as there is no safe landing sites for the aircrafts nearby. Is everything clear Зима”

“Да, сэр” (yes sir) I replied indefinitely 

ーーー

After the treacherous walk through the Alps, we made it to the destination of Müller’s house. He lived on the outskirts of the town, making it good for an easy escape. I checked out my surroundings, making sure no one was near, although it was the early hours of the morning, you could never be too sure. 

The house we had been directed to had three floors and was a large, grand building, it was white and had beams and statues all around, looking like it came straight out of the 1800’s- fitting for a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I suppose

I bust down the backdoor and immediately grouped the three family members into the kitchen together whilst the rest of the soldiers searched the rest of the house for intel. 

“Bitte tu das nicht” (please don’t do this) Müller begged in German before switching to Russian, maybe to try connect to me, it wasn’t working “Возьми меня, но, пожалуйста, не обижай мою семью” (take me but please don’t hurt my family) he begged, on his knees, practically praying “please” he finally stuttered out in English. 

“Спокойной ночи Hans” (good night Hans) I mumbled before shooting him clean in the head, leaving blood splatters on the faces of his wife and daughter. 

The woman spoke just before I was about to shoot her “please, my daughter, she is only six, have some compassion and spare her life” I paid no attention to her pleas as I cocked my gun and shot her in between her eyes. The child gave out a shriek, before I shot her in the mouth, bringing her to the same inevitable death as her parents.

“Молодец, зима, миссия выполнена” (well done winter, mission accomplished) I heard through my comms as I walked out of the house, soldiers behind me with the sacred intel.

ーーー

When he came back from his flashback, Bucky had positioned himself on the window ledge of the apartment he and Steve shared, tears streaming down his face.

“How can I live with myself after doing such horrendous things? I shot a child for Gods sake! How can Steve live with me like this? He’s better of without me- the world is better off without me” 

Whilst in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the front door open, nor did he hear Steve calling his name after his mission with Sam. 

Just as Bucky let go of the ledge and put his foot out to jump, Steve grabbed his arm and pulled Bucky onto the floor, next to their shared bed. 

That was when Bucky broke, turning to nuzzle into the crook of Steve’s neck and balling his fists up in Steve’s shirt, almost angry at the fact Steve didn’t let him die. Wet patches where the tsunamis of tears fell. All Steve knew how to do was hold him and rub loving circles on Bucky’s back whilst Bucky cried tsunamis into Steve’s shirt, and until he had calmed down and was ready to talk. It’s all he could do. 

After an hour of the ex assassin crying, and Steve shedding a few tears with him, he was finally calm enough to talk about what happened.

“You feelin’ better now Buck?” Steve questioned with sincerity in his voice 

Bucky just sniffled and nodded a reply 

“You wanna talk about why you were gonna jump from a 50 story building?”

“I don- I don’t think I’m worth all this Steve” Bucky muttered out between staggered breaths

“Worth all what Buck? What happened?” 

“I’m a monster Steve! I’ve killed people- not just people, children! What kind of person does that?” Bucky cried almost bursting out into tears again.

“That wasn’t you Bucky, you know it wasn’t. That was HYDRA telling you what to do. You had no say in it- they brainwashed you Buck, they wiped your memory to a clean slate- I know you would never do such a thing.”

“But he’s not gone Steve! The winter soldier- he’s still there! Don’t you see? All it takes is those dreaded words and I’m gone- in the flick of a switch! I’m not safe to be around and you shouldn’t be putting your life and your friends lives in danger by staying with me.” 

“I’ll never feel unsafe around you Buck, you must know that- right?” Steve asked, tilting Bucky’s head to look him in the eye “I’m not leaving, not after all we’ve been through- ‘til the end of the line, right pal?” 

Bucky couldn’t help but quirk a smile at Steve’s loving words, the tears finally halting and leaving salty streams down his face “Thanks Steve, it means a lot, although I can’t promise this won’t happen again, the flashbacks are reoccurring and are triggered by the slightest of things, this one was triggered by the sun reflecting my arm, it reminded me of the sun in the alps back in ‘72”

“Well that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about” Steve added, his smile growing by the second “T’Challa and his younger sister Shuri have figured out a way to remove the words from your head and have agreed to make you a new arm. It would be made if vibranium, and modern technology, none of HYDRA’s dodgy shit. The good memories, however, will only come back over time, but that’s what I’m here for- I’m like free therapy!” 

Bucky grinned at his boyfriends antics “thank-you Steve, and tell T’Challa that I’d be more than willing to go through this process” 

“I will, but once you’re safe in bed, you’ve had a long day and I’m sure your tired” 

“Mhm yeah” Bucky replied drowsily not realising it was 11pm, he and Steve were usually in bed much earlier than this. 

Once Steve had got Bucky settled in bed and had climbed in himself, he leant over to his partner “Can I kiss you?” Steve asked sheepishly, but knowing it was the right thing to do, not wanting to over step any boundaries after the days chaos.

“Yes, and thank-you for asking” Bucky answered gratefully. He let Steve lean forwards and plant a kiss to Bucky’s soft lips before taking his metal hand and kissing each knuckle, as if to prove how much Bucky meant to him. 

“Night Buck” Steve whispered 

“G‘night stevie” Bucky responded, before drifting off into the minefield that is sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback please leave it!! It really helps with future writing


End file.
